Jason Cheats On Piper: Aphrodite's Assassins
by HPJ-kittycat
Summary: Feeling heartbroken Piper and her best friend Lacy decide to leave camp soon they meet someone who will change their lives forever
1. Goodbye

**Aphrodite's Assassins**

Piper's POV

It wasn't a hard decision to leave Camp Half Blood everything I loved was gone

Flashback (yesterday)

"Hey Leo do you know where Jason is" "I think he's on the beach he'll be back soon"he said almost nervously, that was strange I told myself, it was almost as if Leo didn't want me to go down there, even more determined to see what was going on I marched down to the beach. Hiding behind a tree I gasped, there making out with some slut rolling around in the sand, was my BOYFRIEND, Jason Grace. Being an Aphrodite girl I was highly protective of those I loved meaning being cheated on was the second worst thing that could ever happen to me topped only by a loved one dying. "You disgusting person, Jason Grace" I ran out from my hiding place screaming "Pipes, ummm well it's not what it looks like" desperately trying to excuse himself, and desperately failing. Leo was trying to help him. My only friends gone. Poof! There was nothing left for me anymore, I had to leave. As I ran off to pack I turned round only once to see Jason cursed by my mother with the word cheat written in huge letters on his forehead in lipstick and the girl who I realised to be the new Athena girl Carrie cursed with horrible make up hair and clothes, the word and makeup wouldn't come off no matter how much they were trying to get it off, I could picture my lovely, brilliant mother being yelled at by Athena who was using words my mother didn't even know the meaning of"

End of flashback

That was yesterday and now after a night of tossing and turning I had decided to leave camp. I was quickly packing when Lacy rushed in, begging me to let her go as well. Lacy was now a proper daughter of Aphrodite, she was now a lot like our role model, Silena Beauregard, as she can be aggressive, she is a good fighter and isn't as obsessed with her appearance unlike most of our siblings. Her braces are gone, now she has straight white perfect teeth and her blonde hair is in wavy pigtails. I couldn't believe she was willing to leave camp with me she quickly packed all her stuff up along some of Drew's stuff she had stolen from Lacy. We had gathered our stuff up when Lacy had a brainwave; we left a letter explaining why we had left and saying goodbyes and took our stuff up half blood hill then crept towards the Athena Cabin to leave camp with style and revenge. We told Annabeth Lacy's plan and she was happy to be a part of it and although she was really upset we were leaving she promised to act shocked and upset the next morning, then after completing our plan to humiliate Carrie and turning the hidden cameras on we crept out into the moonlight…


	2. The Letter

The Letter

No Ones POV

The next morning a loud scream echoed through camp. Everyone rushed to the Athena cabin to find Carrie covered in a weird sticky substance that if you tried to wipe it off twice as much just came back up. Even worse were the words written in another weird substance that left a huge stain that if you tried to wipe it off. The Apollo medics had worked out that the words Slut and Piper and Lacy rule, cheaters and sluts drool would be stained on her for at least three weeks. Suddenly Mitchell ran up to Chiron and confirmed everyone's worst fears. Piper and Lacy and all their stuff were gone and all that was left of them was a letter written on Piper's favourite lavender paper it read:

_Hey Campers! _

_We decided to leave because this stupid camp hates us all because of two people, Carrie Bisset and Jason Grace. I did NOT cheat on him, I repeat I did not cheat on Jason Grace, it was Jason who in fact cheated on me, thanks to a stupid lie they made up about me cheating on him I lost my position as Head Aphrodite cabin counsellor, my dignity and most hurtful of all I lost my friends, you believed a stupid lie made up by a new camper and decided to ignore an old friend. Lacy was the only friend who stuck by me and when I wanted to leave wanted to go with me, I also have written a few personal goodbyes_

_Leo: I don't hate you for sticking with Jason even though you helped make up and spread the lie that could kill me. Although if we ever meet again I might have to punch you. _Leo both amused, guilty and horrified all at the same time.

_Annabeth: See Ya Soon sister. You have been like a sister to us and we are so thankful for that, have fun at camp with Percy but remember KEEP IT PG _Annabeth chuckled though a tear running down her cheek betrayed her true emotions

_Drew: don't charmspeak our cabin. _If the paper had eyes if would have burst into flames from the glares drew was giving it and the campers stood closest to her shuffled away warily

_Goodbye_

_Piper and Lacy _

After Chiron read the last line the paper folded itself into a beautiful white dove with a lavender branch in its beak. The dove gracefully over to Thalia's tree where it nestled itself into the branches while everyone looked on in shock. The god sent search teams but no one found a trace of them it was if they had vanished off Earth.

10,000 years later Piper's Dove as everyone now affectionately called it still nestled in the branches watching over the camp that Piper and Lacy left. They were now legends. But no one on Earth knew where they were.


	3. The Start Of Chaos

The Start of Chaos

Piper's POV

After leaving camp me and Lacy travelled across the country trying to evade monsters. We had just defeated the Minotaur and 3 hellhounds when a swirling vortex appeared; we prepared ourselves for the strange monster sent to kill us but instead it was a beautiful woman. She had black hair that seemed darker than raven, flawless marble skin and her eyes were black with white flecks. "Piper Mclean and Lacy (don't know her last name) Stevenson, I am Chaos creator of the universe and I would be honoured if you could join my special army" Piper and Lacy gasped when they found it was Chaos and bowed, stuttering in shock, both girls accepted at the same time. So they took her palms and she teleported them to their new home. They trained for 5,000 years, when Chaos asked them to meet her at her library for a special opportunity. Both girls nervously entered the personal library of the army, The Forces of Chaos. Piper and Lacy were shocked when she explained that Piper and Lacy were the first people she had recruited and were even more shocked when she told them she had chosen them to lead the army and also be her personal assassins and along with the other team member would receive portions of power making them each more powerful than all the gods and all the titans combined. They were to be in a team with another daughter of Aphrodite and they could leave Piper and Lacy forever and change completely. Suddenly a pretty girl in a hot pink tracksuit jogged into the library "Hi, Sorry I'm late" she then ran over to Lacy who was frozen in shock "SILENA" Lacy squealed. Piper was shocked her new teammate was her idol, Silena Beauregard.

Silena and Piper instantly clicked and together the three of them left their past behind. Silena explained how Chaos had invited her and Beckendorf places in the army, Beckendorf was chief weapon forger. None of the army members (who were all demi-gods) except for the specially selected captains knew that two of their commanders(most of whom were brought back from the dead) were the two girls that mysteriously vanished from camp melena ago and Piper and Lacy didn't knew that their legend was spread throughout Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter.

**List of teams (code names in brackets)-[parent]-Armour is like a skin-tight jumpsuit -**

**Commanders/Assassins- Silena Beauregard (Raven), Piper Mclean (Siren), and Lacy (Celestial) - bright pink armour**

**Stealth Unit- Captain Bianca Di Angelo (Shadow) - Armour black but can blend into surroundings making it invisible **

**Archer Unit- Captain Zoe Nightshade (Nightingale) - Armour Silver includes charm witch when rubbed turns into a bow and endless supply of arrows**

**Spear Unit- Captain Max Dalton [Ares/Mars-Roman Demigod] - blood red armour**

**Forgers (Weapon Makers) – Captain Charles Beckendorf-No armour just heat proof clothes-don't actually participate in battle- mainly Hephaestus/Vulcan's children**

**Medics- Captain Lee Fletcher (Flare) - golden armour**

**Sword Unit- Captain Luke Castellan (Blade) - Bronze Armour**

**Pegasus/Flying Unit – Captain Felicity Hart (Prism) [Iris] - Caramel Armour also worn by the Pegasus.**


	4. Begging On Your Knees

Time skip

Another 10,000 years (When Clarisse comes it's the middle of the night so they can talk for hours.)

Piper POV

Working as a great team we had just killed our target who didn't suspect a thing. A suppose you wouldn't think much if the assassins sent to kill you wore bright pink velour tracksuits, when Chaos asked us to meet her in the library. "I'm so sorry, I know I promised that you never had to go back but it's our biggest mission yet, I'm sending the whole army, you can keep code names but soon you will have to reveal yourselves, if you want I will let you contact one person at Camp so they can get sorted" I was about to storm off in a rage when Silena started laughing her black hair flying everywhere "Imagine everyone's faces when they see all the dead people like me again" she spluttered. This caused all of us including Chaos to start rolling around on the floor laughing our heads off. We decided to contact Clarisse, Silena was desperate to see her best friend. Silena clicked her fingers and teleported Clarisse to the library. Clarisse must have thought she had died, she was in a room she had never seen before getting hugged by her dead best friend, "Silena" Clarisse squeaked sounding not very Clarisse like, Silena sat down and explained how Chaos had offered her and Beckendorf places in their army and also explained their mission. Clarisse explained how everyone was given immortality and she looked surprisingly happy to see Piper and Lacy joining in another laughter fit about everyone's reactions, she also explained about Hades was panicking about missing souls from Elysium which she correctly guessed were with us and after begging we were going to let her see them again agreed to let her later. After 3 hours of talking Silena got onto her favourite subject Crisse (Cla**risse** + **C**hris) all the girls were excited when she showed them her engagement ring, it was zig zag silver with a huge red ruby and it was very Clarisse's style although as Lacy put it 'You've been dating for 20,000 years, it's about time'. Sadly their catch up was cut short because one of Clarisse's siblings was getting up in 10 minutes plus their ship was setting of in half an hour. They would be arriving at dinnertime and with Clarisse and Beckendorf's help they would be putting on a show to arrive in style.

Time skip to Dinner time

Piper Pov

Music started blaring out the 100 invisible ships speakers causing all the campers to stare nervously at the sky searching for the source of the noise. We all floated in the sky (every member of the army gets the power to fly) wearing our enchanted cloaks the show only our mouths (and burn anyone who tries to pull the hood down without our consent) and began to do a routine showing of all the powers we had.

You had it all

The day you told me

Told me you want me

I had it all

But let you fool me

Fool me completely

Yeah, I was so stupid

To give you all my attention

Cause the way you played me

Exposed your true intention

And one day I'll have you begging on your knees for me

Yeah, one day I'll have you crawling like a centipede

You mess with me

And mess with her

So I'll make sure you get what you deserve

Yeah, one day you'll be begging on your knees for me

So watch your back

Cause you don't know when or where I could get you

I set the trap and when I'm done

Then you'll know what I've been through

So, Oh, mister player do you feel like a man now

And, I bet that you're nervous 'coz this song makes you freak out

And one day I'll have you begging on your knees for me

Yeah, one day I'll have you crawling like a centipede

You mess with me

And mess with her

So I'll make sure you get what you deserve

Yeah, one day you'll be begging on your knees for me

I know I'm being bitter

But Im'a drive you under

Cause you just don't, don't

Don't deserve a happy ever after

But what you did to me

After you told me

You never felt that way

It was only just a game

(You had it all)

(One day)

And one day I'll have you begging on your knees for me

Yeah, one day I'll have you crawling like a centipede

You mess with me

And mess with her

So I'll make sure you get what you deserve

Yeah, one day you'll begging on your knees for me

We picked the song because it described how they had kicked us out and now were begging on their knees for our help in the upcoming war.

At the end of the song a firework which Clarisse had planted on the hill went off showing their squad names.

The gods flashed down looking very confused we explained that we were the Army of Chaos, were more powerful than you yada yada yada. "Captains introduce yourselves" I ordered, Bianca stepped forward unrecognisable in her jet black cloak "I am Shadow captain of the stealth unit" she said before turning invisible. Once she became visible again she had his sword against his throat, she then somersaulted towards her team.

No One POV

Another girl floated down on a caramel coloured Pegasus wearing a caramel coloured cloak "Prism, captain of the flying unit" she spoke icily, she like all other soldiers except most of the commanders and Silena(the ones brought back from the dead) had left camp after feeling alone or cheated on so she too had a huge grudge against camp. She and her Pegasus floated up to join her team. The other commanders came forward in cloaks the same colour of their armour. Suddenly a swirling vortex opened and Chaos stepped out "Hello, I'm Chaos captain of the Chaos Force, please don't annoy my soldiers as most have a huge grudge against this camp plus they won't hesitate to kill you" she laughed a bell like laugh causing the campers to wonder if she was joking or not, she wasn't, and flashed out, causing the campers staring nervously at the assembled soldiers. Suddenly three people floated down while all the other soldiers saluted leaving the campers wondering what was so intimidating about three people wearing bright pink "I'm Raven" the first girl said "Siren" "Celestial" the two other girl said before leading the soldiers toward a huge 3 storey tree house that popped out of thin air.


	5. Meet the Commanders

Annabeth's POV

We were eating dinner when music started blaring. Octavian got up and started running and screaming "the graecus, the graecus it was a trap". He was screaming for a good five minutes until someone got bored and he found himself hanging from vines "It has started, they want to kill me first so I cannot warn anyone, Romans ATTTAAAACCKK!" he was yelling until the girl who had tied him the tree, got up and stormed over to him "Octavian, no one is attacking, I hung you from the vines and I am a daughter of Ceres, so SHUT UP" she yelled adding a slap across the face for good measure. Suddenly thousands if people in different coloured cloaks started floating in mid-air they started doing a routine to the song playing. It was amazing some people were calling down lightning some were summoning fire and it was in time to the music. A firework exploded from down on the hill and I realised someone at camp must have known they were coming. The firework spelled out Stealth Squad. Then I realised the girl who was at the head of the black cloaked group was gone. I turned around sharply and gasped, there she was holding Nico's own sword to his neck "I am Shadow, commander of Stealth Squad". She then whispered something in Nico's ear that no one else could hear then she vanished again.

Nico POV

I could recognise that voice anywhere, I knew immediately it was my sister whose soul had been missing from the underworld for thousands of years. She whispered I'll meet you in the Hades cabin tonight at eleven.

Annabeth's POV

A man in a bronze cloak stepped forward and explained that he was Blade captain of the sword unit; his voice seemed really familiar but also like it was disguised somehow. Another smaller girl in a silver cloak stepped forward "I am Nightingale, leader of the Archers of Chaos" she sounded nervous. After a few more introductions a team of three girls in bright pink cloaks floated down all of the soldiers stopped and saluted. It was at that moment that I realised Piper's dove was no longer nestled in the trees instead it was perched on the Aphrodite cabin chimney. I gasped Piper had told me that this dove would fly back to the Aphrodite Cabin if Piper and Lacy ever returned, I knew exactly who two of those girls were. All of a sudden the gods flashed in looking confused and annoyed and explained that Gaia was once again awakening and Chaos had offered them her soldiers help in the upcoming war. After a very exciting dinner, I led my cabin to bed. On my bed there was silver envelope on my bed with my name on it, I slipped into the bathroom so I could read it without anyone else seeing it. Especially Carrie her fatal flaw was pride but she had let it get the better of her, now me and my friends (the other cabin counsellors) and Chiron were one of the only ones at camp who weren't under her spell. The note inside the envelope told me to meet the commanders of Chaos in the Hades cabin at eleven. I realised that was what Shadow told Nico. I slipped into bed making sure I looked like was in pyjamas not a jumper and jeans. At eleven I slipped out. I saw Percy slipping out as well a silver envelope in his hand as well. Clarisse, Travis and Connor, Katie Gardner, Leo and Jake Mason and Thalia (the hunters were here) were all there looking nervous and confused. Then the Commanders of Chaos walked in still in those creepy cloaks that made them look like they were part of some weird cult. A boy in a forest green cloak stepped forward "You know all of us, we all want revenge on the person who made all of us leave camp, Carrie Bisset, you all in" we all nodded, it was obvious these guys weren't as serious and cold hearted as they let on "Well we should really introduce ourselves, by that we mean our real selves" Clarisse was the only one who didn't look excited instead she still had the 'I know something you don't smirk on her face' that's when I realised "You helped plant the firework, and you know who all of these people are, don't you" I accused, Clarisse simply nodded while the rest of us gasped "Why!" we all yelled but one of the girls in pink cloaks who I was pretty certain was Lacy stepped forward "You'll see she" promised. The forest green boys stepped forward and threw back his hood "Alex, son of Demeter, beloved younger half-brother of Katie Gardner" he reminded me of Travis who was holding Katie's hand as tears streamed down her face "Y-you died in the war" she stuttered, Alex nodded gravely his mischievous smile replaced by a grimace "death cannot be a boundary for the creator of everything, she came on a recruiting trip to Elysium on these three" he pointed to the girls in pink cloaks "'s request and picked the next commanders" he sat down and hugged Katie, she had looked after him since he was six when his dad died. The next guy in golden armour stepped forward "Flare, captain of the medics also known as the son of Apollo" he quickly sat down, there was a big flash and Artemis and Aphrodite were in the cabin they had the silver envelopes, Alex briefed them on what had happened though he mainly just told Artemis, Aphrodite seemed to know all this already "Did I do alright" she asked Alex who just nodded and kissed Celestial's cheek causing Aphrodite to squeal and giggle before revealing that she knew everything and everyone already causing Artemis to wonder if the love goddess was really as ditsy as she seemed. The next commander was the small girl in the silver cloak "Nightingale, commander of the archers also known as Zoe Nightshade former lieutenant of the hunters of Artemis" Artemis started yelling at Aphrodite who looked guilty; she then burst into tears and ran and hugged Zoe. The next commander was the guy in a red cloak "Max Dalton, Son of Mars he said gruffly then sat down next to Clarisse. This was too much for brain to take in all my friends were here, everyone else except for Clarisse and Aphrodite looked the same. "A pretty girl in a caramel coloured cloaked cloak whispered "Prism, Captain of the Pegasus fleet also known as Felicity Hart, Daughter of Iris" before sitting down next to Max, next was the girl in the black cloak "Shadow leader of the Stealth squad, also known as Bianca Di Angelo" she sat down next to Nico who I figured already knew and had recognised her voice at dinner which was why he looked so shocked, Artemis looked upset again. It was then they man in the bronze armour, when he threw back his hood everyone gasped, I couldn't believe it "Blade captain of the sword squad also known as Luke Castellan son of Hermes. Travis and Connor looked more angry than upset so he chose to sit with me and Thalia "I am soooo sorry, Kronos was poisoning my mind I still can't believe what I did" what happened next surprised everyone, Thalia threw her arms round him, don't ever turn evil again" begged Thalia then she slapped him.

No One's POV

Finally it was the three girls and the large boy wearing an orange cloak that flickered like fire we later realised it was actually made of fire. First Celestial stepped forward "Celestial, part of Aphrodite's Assassins also known as Lacy Stevenson, Daughter of Aphrodite, I have the combined powers of all gods and titans. I also have all the powers of Gaia; I am most trained in earth powers. My boyfriend is Alex" she sat down and started chatting to everyone else. The large guy in the fire cloak stepped forward "I am the leader of the weapon makers also known as Charles Beckendorf" Jake's face lit up but Leo being Leo yelled "Man, your bed is Awesome!" Beckendorf sat down next to him and started taking about Festus. The second of Aphrodite's Assassins stepped forward "I am Raven, member of Aphrodite's Assassins also known as Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite; I have the combined powers of all the gods and the titans. I have all the powers of Ouranos (first and most powerful god of the sky); I am specialist in air powers. I am engaged to Charlie" she smiled and showing everyone a beautiful ring then and pulled out a little four year old girl wearing a pastel pink cloak who was hiding behind Silena, she had Silena's black hair except it was in little ringlets and big sapphire eyes "My name is Clarrisa Beckendorf, my momma is Silena Beauregard and my daddy is Charles Beckendorf, I am the granddaughter of Hestaphus and a fire user", Leo's head jerked up then, she let a little flame jump around on her palm but instead of an orange flame it was a pink flame "I am named after my godmother" this caused everyone to stare at Clarisse " I am also a granddaughter of Aphrodite". Finally the last girl stepped forward "I am Siren, true daughter of Chaos, also known as Piper Mclean I am called Siren because my charmspeaking is so advanced that no one, not even Gaia can resist it. I have the combined power of everything. I am Chaos's heir. Everyone gasped, "I found out soon after I joined the Forces Of Chaos, one day she called me to her office and explained that I am actually the second most powerful being in the world behind my mother, I am the actual demigod daughter of Chaos, Aphrodite claimed me just in case the gods thought I was too powerful to live" everyone was in shock. "All right it's time for bed" Piper said putting as much charmspeak in her voice as she could, when Artemis and Aphrodite were gone she called everyone back "So we meet tomorrow at 4 in our personal lounge at the tree house" she gave everyone a card "This Allows you to get in so don't lose it otherwise you'll set the alarms off and probably die ". After a shocking night everyone went back to their cabins.


	6. The Truth About Carrie

**No one's pov **

The next morning all the commanders looked completely full of energy although the campers from last night's meeting looked tired. Lacy was teaching Demeter and Ceres kids how to use their powers to the fullest, at the moment she was patiently showing a six year old how to make a sword out of vines. Silena was with Clarrisa at the tree house, Clarrisa was mostly kept a secret just in case someone tried to kidnap her and use her against her family, after all they had a lot of enemies, although she was trained enough to beat a giant with her bare hands they didn't want to take any chances on her safety. Clarisse and Luke were teaching a group of twelve year olds the disarming trick Luke had taught Percy in his first training session and Carrie and her gang were gossiping and scheming about who the mysterious soldiers were. No one noticed that Carrie's eyes had turned from grey to emerald green.

**Carrie pov **

My patron has put a spell on most people in camp that puts them all under my control except most of the cabin counsellors and Chris Rodriquez who were off land in the ocean at the time but seen Gaia will rule and they will do what she says, or die! All I need to know is who the soldiers were and get them to either join us or die. They are the only thing in Gaia's way, they all float around and the one called Raven has the whole camp float so the longer they stay the weaker Gaia's spell gets until one day they will all become fully conscious and they all know I am Gaia's host. I must stop them.


	7. I'm Sorry

Sorry, this story is on Hiatus. I'm more interested in getting some of my other stories sorted right now. Please read and review my other stories though, the more reviews I get for them the quicker I can get back to this story!

Again sorry,

Aikia


End file.
